Forum:2010-10-25 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/125624.html NOM...NOM...]" --Nepenthes Dulcis Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- I don't think Higgs has any intention of "just knocking her out" - ripping her apart like a well done baked chicken would be more the sort of thing he's after. Just noticed that this is the first page of Volume Eleven -- interesting start. --Zerogee 04:20, October 25, 2010 (UTC) wow it looks like agathaheterodyne was right it was time for a new volume Kaymish 04:32, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Yep and there isnt an extra e in my name i'm not involved with the comic at all, just clearing that up. im just a avid reader. Agathahetrodyne 05:01, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, this does it. I hereby swear off of prophecy as a hobby. This page is one superb piece of artwork, even for Professors Foglio and Cheyenne. I wonder if that is a lid dangling from the chain or if it isn't something else. Must be the lid to the broken glass container the plant was in. So, now I wonder, how long has the plant been in its current position and how many people has it consumed during that time? Oh, what a morbid sense of humour I have developed since taking up the reading of this yarn. Call me Castle Heterodyne. Billy Catringer 06:37, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say it's a good bet it didn't get that big just eating mimmoths. =P And yeah, I'm pretty sure the plant was originally suspended in a globe terrarium, the remains of which are hanging and lying shattered on the floor. It's shown a little bit more clearly (no pun inteded) as a glass globe , I think. :Also, good call, regarding the volumes, Agathahetrodyne. :On a less cheery note, what's drving me nuts is not knowing what's happened to Zeetha. Higgs sort of spoke of her in past tense when when he said , which might suggest that she has actually died. Of course, people be zapped back, but zapping back after terrible injury has occurred and too much time has passed? , or she would have zapped Lars back. --Undomelin 07:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : :"Unstoppable"? Violetta, you have no idea... Elmegil 12:12, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::It will be funny to see who is the most Unstoppable the Unstoppable Higgs or Zola dialed up to eleven. Agge.se 16:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Apparently not only is Gil a tyrant with good taste, he's a tyrant that tastes good - at least if you're a giant carnivorous Heterodyne perversion of vegetation. Which begs the question - can vegetarians eat carnivorous plants? I'm not too worried about Zeetha yet - if anyone is tough enough to hold on, it would be Zeetha. The strike wasn't immediately fatal, so there's hope yet. --Zerogee 14:34, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :: ::ROFL! Billy Catringer 11:17, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Ah Castle Heterodyne You should have seen it 137 years ago. This weekend by my calculations is the anniversary of the attack on the castle and the events that have led to Agatha's current predicament as the last member of the House Heterodyne. Of course in our world there is no such thing as Castle Heterodyne, on the likely spot there is only --Rej ¤¤? 06:54, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : And there are striking similarities. There is even what looks to be damage from some sort of death ray. Image from the Romanian Wikipedia. Billy Catringer 07:37, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : Lol, nice. --Undomelin 10:32, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page